liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitch (626)
Stitch, A.K.A. Experiment 626, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and one of the two primary characters of the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Originally created to cause chaos across the galaxy, he is marked by his short temper and mischievous behavior, traits that endear him to his friend Lilo, who adopted him as her puppy dog. He is designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, and when he growls, he is voiced by Frank Welker, whose participation is uncredited. Bio Experiment 626 was the 626th genetic experiment created by Jumba, and the first to be made without Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be virtually indestructible, fireproof, bulletproof, shockproof, think faster than a supercomputer, have super sight and hearing, and lift objects 3,000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). He was created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba from six or more of the galaxy's deadliest predators. Shortly after his creation, the Intergalactic Police arrived to arrest 626 and Jumba, preventing 626's molecules from being fully charged in the process. Lilo & Stitch Jumba and 626 were taken to the planet Turo to stand trial. When 626 replied to the Grand Councilwoman's attempts to reason with him with an obscene phrase, he and Jumba were declared guilty, and 626 was escorted by Captain Gantu to be exiled on a desert asteroid. However, 626 was able to escape his detention cell and steal a Federal Police Cruiser. 626's cruiser was fired upon by a fleet of Police Cruisers, and, in an attempt to escape, 626 activated his cruiser's hyperdrive, but the damage inflicted on the Police Cruiser by the fleet caused it to exit hyperspace over Earth and crash on the island of Kauai. Shortly after landing, 626 was run over by three trucks, knocking him out, and taken to the local dog shelter. When 626 awoke, he attempted to escape the shelter, but was forced to retreat back inside by an attack from his own creator. When 626 soon after saw Lilo looking for a pet dog, he saw her as an unaware hostage, and altered his appearance to look less otherworldly and pose as a dog in order for her to adopt him. The plan worked and Lilo adopted 626 and named him Stitch. Using Lilo as an unsuspecting hostage and Pleakley's concern for humans, Jumba was unable to try and capture Stitch when he was near Lilo. At first, Lilo only mattered to Stitch as a hostage, but over time, Lilo taught Stitch how to love others as his ohana. As a result, Stitch eventually left to find his ohana when he saw the damage he was causing Lilo's. But instead, Stitch discovered the evil behind his origins from Jumba. Thus, Stitch engaged Jumba in a standoff to protect Lilo, which ended in a tie when Jumba's plasma cannon exploded. Stitch then revealed his alien origins to Lilo, and helped rescue her when she was mistakenly captured by Gantu. Afterwards, Stitch was captured by the Galactic Police, but allowed to stay on Earth as exile due to his change of heart and Lilo's legal ownership of him. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch About a year after the events of the previous film, Stitch was fearing that he would revert to his destructive programming. Though all seemed well for Stitch at first, he began to suffer from glitches (caused by his molecules not being fully charged during his creation before his capture), during which he would experience seizures and temporarily revert to his original, destructive programming. The damage Stitch's glitches caused began to drive a wedge between him and Lilo and was ruining the latter's chances of winning the hula competition. Because Lilo was so concerned with winning the hula competition, she failed to notice Stitch's glitches or that he had no control over it. Thus, Lilo blamed Stitch for the destruction his glitches were causing, and neglected helping him. Eventually, the two devised a hula based on the legend of Hi'iaka, but as Stitch's glitches ruined their practice sessions, Lilo became increasingly mad with him. Just before the competiton, Stitch attempted to make up with Lilo, but he suffered another glitch during which he accidentally scratched Lilo. Visibly upset by this, Stitch stole Jumba and Pleakley's ship to banish himself to an uninhabited planet where his glitches could not cause any harm. But before he could activate the hyperdrive to send him to one, he suffered another glitch which caused him to crash the ship into the Hawaiian mountains. Lilo then arrived and dragged a near-death Stitch from the wreckage and into Jumba's fusion chamber, praying that he would be okay. Unfortunately, Lilo was too late, and Stitch died. However, Lilo and her ohana's love for Stitch successfully revived him. Stitch! The Movie Sometime later, Lilo tried, with little success, to get Stitch accepted by the rest of the community. Later, when Jumba was kidnapped by Gantu, Lilo and Stitch discovered the other 625 experiments, and, against Pleakley's warnings, activated Experiment 221 to recharge the ship, only for 221 to escape. After Lilo and Stitch later heard that Hämsterviel demanded a ransom of Jumba's first 624 experiments (Experiment 625 had already been captured by them) for Jumba, they hunted down and recaptured 221. Stitch managed to quickly teach 221 how to love others as ohana as Lilo had taught Stitch, and thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 to be given to Hämsterviel, as he was now ohana. Lilo and Stitch, and 221 (named Sparky) arrived at the rendezvous for the ransom exchange in time to prevent Gantu from killing Jumba due to one of the 624 experiments (Sparky) being missing. When Hämsterviel forced Lilo to choose between Jumba and Sparky, Stitch was on Sparky's side. When Lilo made her choice of neither of them, Stitch rescued Jumba from Gantu, and stowed away on his leaving ship with Lilo and Sparky. Lilo and Stitch battled Gantu for the other 623 experiments, and managed to release them on Kauai, but were captured after. Hämsterviel attempted to clone Stitch into an army to replace the other experiments in a process which involved cutting Stitch in half, but he was saved by Sparky, and went to Lilo's rescue. The three lured Gantu and 625 into Gantu's ship and caused it to crash on Earth, and then used Hämsterviel's ship to return to Earth. There, the Grand Councilwoman assigned Lilo and Stitch with the duty of capturing and rehabilitating the experiments scattered across Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Stitch and Lilo have to capture Jumba's experiments, turn them from evil to good, and find them a home. Along the way, he meets his match Experiment 627 (who is tougher than him), and he eventually defeats him. He also is affected by a few experiment powers: Amnesio wipes out his memory, Spike makes him goofy and Babyfier turns him into a baby. However, the powers wear off. He also meets Experiment 624 ("Angel") who is introduced as a love interest for Stitch. Angel eventually fell in love with Stitch. She was captured but later rescued by Lilo and Stitch. Leroy & Stitch After all of the first 624 experiments were captured and rehabilitated, Stitch was assigned to replace Captain Gantu by the Grand Councilwoman as a reward, but found himself missing Lilo and his ohana. He was soon assigned to recapturing Hämsterviel, but got in a fight with the newly-created Leroy, his red evil twin. Though Stitch had the upper hand for most of the battle, Pleakley's untimely arrival caused Stitch to drop his guard, enabling Leroy to strike the final blow and get Stitch locked in a capsule. Hämsterviel attempted to dispose of Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley by sending them into a black hole, but Stitch broke free and was able to use a rock to cause the black hole to instead transport them to Turo in time to save Lilo, Gantu and Reuben from a group of Leroys. They then returned to Earth in time to save the other experiments from Hämsterviel and the Leroys, and Stitch led the experiments in a battle against the Leroy army. Stitch, Lilo and Reuben eventually defeated the winning Leroy army with the song, "Aloha Oe", and Stitch willingly resigned and returned to Earth, to his ohana. Stitch! anime In the anime, which takes place after the events of Leroy & Stitch, Lilo left for college, and Stitch felt enough of a void in his life that he chose to leave Kauai and go back into space. He started reverting to his destructive programming, but years later, he would land back on Earth on Izayoi Island, off the coast of Okinawa. Soon joined by Jumba and Pleakley, they make a new life with a young girl named Yuna, and Stitch seeks the magic powers of the Spiritual Stone, an object that can grant any wish he wants, in this case, wanting power. But the magic only works by doing good deeds, and Stitch now faces the return of Hämsterviel and a once-again disgraced Captain Gantu along with various experiment threats. Eventually, Stitch reunites with Lilo again when she, now fully grown, visits Okinawa with her identical looking daughter, Ani, though things get tricky when Gantu and Hämsterviel use Morpholomew to take advantage of the situation. Stitch decides to stay with Yuna in her hometown instead. Also, it is revealed that a special power cell was hidden inside Stitch during his creation. This immense power is latent, but it can be used in times of dire situation. For instance, Stitch used this power boost to defeat Dark End. It is important to remember that the anime is considered non-canon to the movies and TV series. Personality Before Stitch was rehabilitated, he was a vicious and extremely aggressive and mischievous creature. After Stitch was rehabilitated, though his mischievous, destructive, and aggressive tendencies remained, he possessed a heart of gold. He also seems to like turtles, being there is a picture of Stitch shading two sea turtles in the credits of the original Lilo & Stitch movie and snuggling a stuffed turtle after a nightmare in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. As well as having a soft spot for turtles, he also seems to like frogs. He gently move frogs out of harm's way constantly and seems to talk to them as if they are his friends. These likes may be a sign that Stitch may be growing fond of earth creatures. Starting off bad as he was programmed by Jumba Jookiba, Stitch was originally designed to create pandemonium and chaos wherever he was. He was also designed to steal people's left shoe, but Lilo changed his ways a while after adopting him at an animal shelter. Stitch is still prone to having temper tantrums when things don't go his way or he sees that he's been squirted by the water bottle for something that he thought was good. So he's not all good all of the time. Or more accurately, he isn't well-behaved all of the time. He also gets easily angered by inanimate objects, especially the toaster. The toaster has popped toast in his face once and since then he has beaten up the toaster and juiced it at least twice. The last thing about Stitch's personality is that he's got a huge appetite and gets angry if he doesn't get what he wants to eat. Biology Appearance Stitch is a blue, koala/dog-like experiment with light blue patches around his eyes, and a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, two dark blue markings; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, large rabbit-like ears with pink insides and dark blue tips on the back, a wide mouth with a pink inside, a navy round nose, navy claws and toes, large black, tear-shaped, pupil-less eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, stubby legs, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest, as well as two extra, retractable arms, sharp navy retractable claws on his front and back paws, three thick, long, sharp, venomous retractable porcupine-like spines tipped with white and a very dark navy that run down his back and two long dark blue-tipped retractable bug-like antennae on his head, but his antennae and spines are a few centimeters longer than that of Reuben's and some of Jumba's other 600 series creations. He stands 3 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 120 lbs., but taller than Reuben. In his "dog form", he wears a red flea collar with a gold name tag. In his alien form, he wears a red spacesuit with an upside-down triangle consisting of a red border and yellow center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a dark red border and orange center on each of his legs, black belt with a dark red square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Because Stitch was imprisoned, he wears a prison jumpsuit covered in horizontal dark and light blue stripes. Covered in blue fur and having exceptionally large ears for his body, Stitch is an unusual thing to see wandering the streets. Usually, his "canine" smile scares people, as his gums are lined with nothing but sharp teeth. Stitch's ears, both, have a little chunk of them missing, though both in different places. His lower left ear and upper right ear have a triangular piece of flesh that's missing from them. He's got large black eyes that turn green when using his night vision, red when infrared vision, bright green when X-ray vision, purple when ultraviolet vision and white when binocular vision. His front legs differ from his hind legs, as his front paws look more like little hands and his back feet have flat pads. They're tipped with sharp claws that help Stitch to attack his enemies. He's also got some darker blue markings on his back, but nowhere else. Special Abilities Stitch can think faster than a supercomputer, is fireproof, bulletproof and shockproof, can hear in different hearing levels, see in the dark, jump very high, climb up walls and walk on ceilings, roll into a ball, has super sight and hearing, and can lift objects 3,000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). Stitch also has the ability to spit acid if he so desires or roll into a ball like a pill bug. Though mistaken for a dog, this alien actually had the smelling capabilities of a normal dog, and also has sharp hearing that allows him to hear people or things within a thirty foot radius. Stitch is resistant to poisons, though not immune to them. His heat vision permits him to locate targets by their body heat, and his night vision permits him to see clearly at night/in dark places. Being a genetic alien experiment as well, he can hide his two antennae, claws, abdominal arms and three spines that are on his back, giving him this "ugly" dog appearance. His feet also have some sort of gripping on them that allows Stitch to climb onto walls and even hang from ceilings. Stitch also has both night and infrared vision that helps him with what he's looking for. Stitch is also highly intelligent as he had learned English and some Hawaiian sayings from Lilo, though he prefers using his alien talk called Tantalog. Stitch is mostly physical, but also has four basic plasma guns on hand. He is also dexterously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two. Weaknesses One of Stitch's few weaknesses is water; he cannot swim and will easily drown due to his great molecular density. This weakness also led to Stitch developing hydrophobia (a phobia of water). It is also shown that if Stitch consumes two different elements that form to create a particular chemical compound, all of his physical training will be wiped. As Stitch is also 62% Snootonium, if this Snootonium is drained from his body, he will become temporarily exhausted from dehydration. Stitch is apparently allergic to sauerkraut. Trivia *Despite not appearing in the show itself, Stitch was featured in some online games for the television series House of Mouse. *Stitch is very similar to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (coincidentally, both characters were designed by Sanders): **They are both monsters judged by their appearance, but also true monsters at the start of their films. **They both met and befriended an outcast (Lilo and Belle), who gradually became their close friends. **Both started to develop feelings of compassion over time with their female companions. **Both received a chance to show to others they were not monsters and were accepted (Stitch was allowed to stay on Earth after displaying sentience to the Galactic Federation and accepted into Lilo's family; the Beast was turned back into a human after showing his love for Belle, and was accepted by the villagers). **Both are also known to be rude and bad-mannered, which has been shown in their respective films. **They also share similar characteristics: claws, fangs, head appendages (Stitch's antennae and Beast's horns), fur, expressive ears, and especially temper. **Interestingly, the scene of Stitch's "death" in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch parallels the scene of Beast's death in Beauty and the Beast; both are also subsequently revived by the love of their female interests. *Stitch appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Stitch loves reading his favorite storybook, The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christian Andersen, which he obtained from Lilo. *Stitch is also very fond of sea turtles and even sleeps with a stuffed one, as seen in Stitch Has a Glitch. *Following after Stitch Has a Glitch, Stitch's color has changed from dark blue to light blue. *When Stitch has a glitch, his eyes glow green. *Stitch is the first successful destructing experiment Jumba created after two failures: 600 and 625. *Stitch is one of two experiments that was never seen in pod form, the other being Leroy. *Stitch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 626 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas. Weapons: Sharp teeth and strong jaws for tearing stone, metal and flesh, 4 clawed hands, and 3 poisonous spines. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS". *Strangely, unlike when Stitch was met in Birth by Sleep, when Sora summons Stitch in battle, the summon scene depicts him on his Hawaiian home. So far, it has not been explained as to why this is yet. *In the prequel comics, it is revealed that Stitch's genes contain those of some of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy, as well as some of Jumba's for "brains and good looks". One of the genes was from a puppy, explaining Stitch's resemblance to a dog (though Jumba did not know how it got in there). *Stitch bears a clear resemblance to Toothless, a Night Fury from DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon. Even their facial expressions are similar, especially those showing excitement, wariness and anger. However, their personalities are somewhat different, as Stitch is far more mischievous. This is not a coincidence; Chris Sanders, Stitch's designer, was the designer for both characters and co-directed both films. Gallery 626_stitch_by_bricerific43-d5aaa38.jpg 626_Stitch_by_experiments.jpg Felix and Stitch by MortenEng21.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png 600 s Lineup by ShakaRaka.jpg Battle Ready 600s by ShakaRaka.png Experiment week 05 stitch by ygorger-d5s96fj.png Sneak Peek piece one by RabidLeroy.jpg Experiment set 2 by speck shewolf-d4t5gjm.jpg Baby_experiments_by_purplerat_ys-d4p1lc3.png Lilo and Stitch.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-12h19m35s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h41m41s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h40m08s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h49m06s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-18h50m27s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h06m55s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h08m10s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h04m33s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h05m52s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h05m34s135.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h51m32s42.png|Stitch biting on Pleakey's head Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h53m24s170.png|Stitchzilla Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h12m42s59.png|Lilo teaching Stitch about Elvis Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h13m50s240.png Lilo2_L.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h09m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h54m45s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m06s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h31m48s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h31m17s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h59m26s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h55m42s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h11m21s175.png|Stitch holding Nani's car Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h11m57s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h35m23s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h01m38s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h58m22s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h04m27s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h57m54s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h01m15s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-22h01m32s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h54m51s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h56m20s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h56m23s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h59m27s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h58m58s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h35m25s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h34m07s45.png lilo&stitch1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h59m34s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h37m35s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h48m35s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h39m03s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h07m34s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h10m50s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h07m08s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h06m45s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h09m47s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h47m26s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-19h58m12s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h55m01s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h32m50s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h19m12s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h24m05s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h09m17s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m28s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m10s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h46m00s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h44m43s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h42m31s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h43m18s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h43m57s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h04m49s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m49s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h06m14s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h12m44s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m58s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h20m17s162.png|Night vision Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m36s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h25m50s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m37s49.png|Shocked by Sparky Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m50s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m31s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m41s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h53m43s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h41m09s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h52m50s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m21s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h45m16s56.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h58m37s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-21h55m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m19s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h33m44s124.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h35m08s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-17h04m19s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-13h56m52s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h51m19s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-17h59m51s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h12m16s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h03m07s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h55m19s71.png|Devil Stitches Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-15h46m44s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-19h07m04s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h41m43s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h43m54s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h55m13s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-19h59m14s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m35s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h04m23s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h05m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h07m42s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h08m01s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h11m33s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h17m52s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-20h10m10s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h15m15s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h06m02s112.png|Kixx vs. Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h01m52s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h45m57s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h41m36s219.png|Stitch lifting bulldozers Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h41m11s198.png ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h28m48s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-01-18h19m00s234.png|Stitch with Mertle Vlcsnap-2013-01-01-18h08m46s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h55m23s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h55m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-21h58m02s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-22h01m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h15m23s163.png|Stitch disguised as Yaarp Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h14m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h57m40s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h28m44s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h29m36s49.png|Smart Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h29m39s81.png|Funny Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h29m43s122.png|Cute Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h29m12s60.png|Fluffy Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h33m27s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-17h12m22s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h36m31s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h36m40s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h37m40s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h38m00s204.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-47.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-11h16m14s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h29m52s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h30m04s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h32m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h24m18s178.png ScreenCapture 26.05.13 18-16-39.jpg|Stitch protecting Melty Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h45m32s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h44m29s178.png|Invisible Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-13h51m40s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m24s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h21m39s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h47m07s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h52m58s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-22h22m46s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Being licked by Angel vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h45m28s98.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h46m46s79.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h47m35s84.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h47m45s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h54m39s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m39s219.png Stitch Clones.jpg|Stitch clones Stitch Clones1.jpg Weak Stitch.jpg|Weak Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m03s109.png|Baby Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h07m33s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h12m07s24.png|Trying to sing Lilo to sleep Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h27m20s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h25m35s243.png|Stitch sleeping Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h53m16s242.png|Goofy Stitch affected by Spike Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h59m55s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h06m18s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-22-20h26m26s113.png|Fat Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-23h38m11s223.png ScreenCapture 04.09.13 10-02-33.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h31m23s31.png ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-25-09.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h38m56s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h58m58s180.png|Stitch with extra arms Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-15h16m37s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-15h18m57s38.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h35m27s200.png|Garlic burp vlcsnap-2013-01-14-15h37m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m31s8.png|Being attacked by Snooty Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h02m42s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-18h15m42s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h07m26s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h40m21s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h41m23s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h37m14s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-16h39m41s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-31-15h50m57s238.png|Stitch as an ant Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h23m56s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h24m48s38.png|Jake vs. Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m13s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m50s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-21h51m26s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-08h58m30s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-08h46m03s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-17h05m31s222.png|Stitch with Puff Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-21h52m56s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h00m09s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-22h17m35s105.png|Stitch captured by Dr. Drakken Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h17m59s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-22h01m01s200.png|Stitch licking Shego Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode66.png|Stitch with Rufus Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h56m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-15h58m48s128.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-22h03m21s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h45m07s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h37m00s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h55m43s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h00m29s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h30m34s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h10m43s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h51m27s141.png ScreenCapture 24.12.13 23-12-40.jpg|Stitch fighting with Gotchu Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h21m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h57m14s133.png|Hunchback Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h24m18s188.png|Stitch's Angel shrine Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h40m46s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-26-11h03m49s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h05m33s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Stitch hugging Angel Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m31s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h59m56s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h47m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h43m50s114.png|Stitch glued to Nani by Link vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h44m39s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h23m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h14m13s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h01m48s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h42m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h28m04s209.png|"Aloha, gerbil boy!" Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h05m37s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h21m14s188.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h33m54s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h14m13s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m11s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h17m58s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m41s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h13m25s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h48m11s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h11m51s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h11m35s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h10m14s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h26m10s237.png File:Stitch @ SGE-1-.jpg|Stitch in Stitch's Great Escape! File:Stitch-1-.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h44m38s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h29m57s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h34m29s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-09-08h37m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h45m11s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h19m05s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h40m26s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h22m06s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h12m42s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h21m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h05m48s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h02m34s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h55m16s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h47m33s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h10m40s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h38m16s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h14m45s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h58m12s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h51m03s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h27m37s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h28m48s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h16m46s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h19m12s225.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h53m31s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h49m38s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h11m54s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h14m26s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-18h24m34s93.png|Stitch as a cowboy Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-22h00m59s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-22h02m57s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h03m12s224.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m56s127.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h25m11s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h28m06s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h30m28s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h31m03s34.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Skiing.jpg|Stitch ice skating with Lilo Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h20m31s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h46m14s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h42m06s245.png 332332311.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-12.jpg|Stitch undoing Retro's work ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-40.jpg|Stitch with Felix Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h06m35s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h27m01s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h48m50s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h56m41s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h51m04s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h06m03s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h08m50s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h14m15s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h52m11s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h31m16s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m51s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h37m37s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h38m31s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-06-09h43m12s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-17-21h34m07s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h00m01s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h16m17s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-14h50m58s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h24m06s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h13m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h48m30s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h57m16s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h31m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h54m39s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h58m42s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-09h35m20s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-14h01m51s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h08m59s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h29m46s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-13h34m30s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h19m17s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m56s46.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h21m20s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-21h59m20s111.png vlcsnap-2013-01-09-22h05m26s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h45m08s233.png Lilo and Stitch Switch.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h38m10s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h48m11s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m51s49.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h49m56s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h55m33s16.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h55m40s76.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h57m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-01-15-08h33m14s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h46m31s105.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h38m42s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-21h20m16s135.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h44m15s204.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h57m34s12.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h58m41s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h00m59s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h04m05s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h01m08s24.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode5.png ScreenCapture 11.10.13 15-13-20.jpg|Stitch and Skip 99239932323.png|Stitch with Swapper 6321211245555.png Swapper8.jpg|Stitch being swapped with Lilo 43788622222.png 22233242355.png 533434343434.png 663434344.png 75343455.png 05667454554.png 66967455.jpg 21224244442.png 1367788884.png 17799634994.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h57m08s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h56m31s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h50m56s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m09s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h49m09s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h29m44s64.png|Stitch inside Heckler's mouth Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h23m24s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-12h22m02s201.png|Lilo and Stitch with Heckler Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h25m27s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h19m04s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h54m18s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h52m38s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h50m19s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m50s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m25s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m16s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png|Lilo and Stitch with Woops EX626.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments